My Unrequited Feelings for You
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Fairy Tail is having a party! Lucy didn't want to go to the party. Why is that? She loves attending parties so why was she so reluctant on going tonight? Does this involve a certain pink-haired dragon slayer? Read to find out! :) 3


A/N: Wazzup guys? Valentine's Day is coming up so I thought of making a Valentine's story for my favorite Fairy Tail couple. :) This is just my second story for Fairy Tail so please go easy on me. Teehee. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this. Happy reading! ;)

P.S. The links on the girls' dresses are on my profile. :)

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

Lucy Singing

(English Translation)

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Fairy Tail and the song used. :(

* * *

**Magnolia**

Magnolia was full of red, white and pink decorations in the form of hearts, flowers and cupids.

It was that time of the year, Valentine's Day. Happy couples were seen everywhere you turn in the town of Magnolia.

A certain blonde girl is currently in her room writing something in a piece of paper on her desk.

She stretched her slim arms and legs as she said, "Finally! It's finished! I'll tell Levy and the girls tomorrow. Now, what should I do? Hmm."

Lucy looked back at her bed, "Should I go back to sleep? Or should I go out and go shopping?"

Lucy looked outside through her window. She saw all the decorations outside and just sighed.

"I guess the bed looks more alluring today."

Lucy stood up and was about to lie down her bed when someone knocked on her door.

Lucy grumbled a low, "Who could that be?"

Lucy went downstairs and opened the door.

"Levy! Erza! And Juvia? What are you all doing here?" Confusion was all over Lucy's face.

The three just laughed at her while the confusion on Lucy's face just grew.

Levy stopped laughing and smiled as she said, "We're here to come pick you up!"

The confusion clearly dissolving from her face, Lucy raised an elegant eyebrow her friends.

Levy and Juvia just giggled at her while Erza fake coughed and said, "We're going to buy clothes for the Fairy Tail Valentine's Day Party and you're coming with us."

Lucy's eyes widened and said, "Why? I said I'm not going. Just tell them I'm sick."

The three girls frowned at her while Juvia answered her, "Love rival-"

"You know I'm not your love rival, Juvia. I don't like Gray that way."

"I know. It's just habits die hard, right? Anyway, the girls in Fairy Tail agreed to prepare for the party together in Fairy Hills and we don't want you missing that."

Lucy frowned and said, "You know why I don't want to attend the party."

"Lu-chan, we'll be there for you and if you really can't take it anymore, we won't force you to stay until the party ends. You can go home early if you want. Just please come. It's been a long time since all the ladies in the guild had a bonding without the guys."

Levy looked at her with her puppy-dog pleading eyes. Erza was looking at her expectantly. Heck, even Juvia had a pleading look on her face.

Lucy sighed and nodded at them. "Fine. I'll go but I'll go home early if everything becomes too much to take."

Levy and Juvia hugged as they cheered while Erza just smiled at her. Seeing her friends like this, Lucy couldn't help but smile at them.

The girls shopped for dresses before they went to Fairy Hills.

**Fairy Tail Guild**

It was time for the Fairy Tail Valentine's Day Party. All the guys wearing their suits were already in the guild waiting for their dates that were still yet to arrive.

Soon the guild door burst open and the ladies of the guild appeared in their beautiful dresses, make-ups and hairdos.

The girls all went inside and the guys' jaws dropped to the floor as they stared but they soon snapped out of their daze and went towards their girl.

Jellal who was long ago pardoned by the Magic Council and now a member of Fairy Tail approached his long-time girlfriend, Erza. Erza was wearing a long dark purple dress. She smiled and blushed as Jellal took her hand and kissed it.

"You look great as always, Erza." Jellal winked at her.

Erza's blush turned in a deeper shade and muttered in a low voice, "Thanks."

Just like Jellal, Gajeel snapped out of his daze and went towards Levy.

"Yo shrimp. You don't look bad at all."

Levy wore a short yellow dress.

"You're not half bad yourself, Gajeel. And I told you stop calling me shrimp! Hmph." Levy turned her head away from Gajeel pretending to be offended by Gajeel's name-calling.

Gajeel kissed her cheeks and Levy whipped her head back to Gajeel and her face was the same color as Erza's hair. "What are you doing?! Stupid show-off boyfriend."

"Gihee." Gajeel grinned at her as Levy just sighed and smiled at him.

Gray soon followed after Gajeel's example and walked towards Juvia but as Juvia saw this she half ran to meet him half-way.

"Gray-sama! You look so handsome as always!" Juvia swooned at him.

Gray just laughed at her. "You look pretty, Juvia. Just what expected from my fiancée. You're dress suits you perfectly."

Juvia wore a light blue short dress and she tried her best not to faint on the spot as she didn't want to cut their night short and just smiled at Gray.

Gray offered his arm at her and she gladly clung on him as they walked towards their table.

Lucy suddenly felt left out as her friends each had their man at their side when someone tapped her shoulder. Lucy turned to see her pink-haired bestfriend.

"Yo Luce! You look great in your dress. The color suits you. I guess that mean my hair suits you too." Natsu grinned at his partner.

Lucy who was in a pink dress blushed at what Natsu just said.

'_What did he mean by that? No Lucy. It has no meaning behind it. He doesn't like you that why.'_

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when Natsu waved his hand in front of her face and said, "Hey Luce. You there?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you, Natsu. You look great too." Lucy forced a smile at Natsu.

Natsu thought that there was something wrong about her smile but decided to ignore it as he just laughed at Lucy.

"You're such a weirdo, Luce. Let's go to our friends. Team Natsu is going to enjoy the party!"

Natsu grinned at her and pulled her towards the table where the other members of Team Natsu are.

Lucy was shocked at first when Natsu held her hand but just sighed as she decided to forget her worries, enjoy whatever closeness that Natsu will give her as his friend and just smiled. This time it was a true smile.

The night was going well. Everyone was having fun even Lucy who was not planning to attend the party just this morning.

Team Natsu together with Jellal, Wendy, Carla and Juvia just ate, drunk, talked and laughed at their table. Basically, they were enjoying the night.

Suddenly Natsu looked behind Lucy and stopped talking.

Lucy who noticed this turned her head and followed Natsu's gaze. Then she saw what or rather who caught the dragon slayer's attention. It was their short white-haired friend, Lisanna.

Lucy quickly turned her attention back to their friends before any of them or Natsu notices who she was looking at.

'_He's going to leave. He's going to her. Anytime now. Prepare yourself, Lucy.'_

As Lucy thought, Natsu stood up and excused himself.

"Guys, I'll just go to Lisanna for a while. I need to talk to her about something."

Lucy's eyes widened at what Natsu just said as she remembered something that they talked about two nights ago.

Instead of showing how dreadful she really feels, Lucy forced a smile at Natsu and waved at him as he left their table.

Wendy, Gray and Happy didn't think much about Natsu's abrupt disappearance from their table and just continued having fun.

However, Erza, Juvia and Carla threw worried glances at Lucy while Lucy just forced a small smile to them as if saying that she was still fine.

'_But not for long. I won't be able to handle holding out any longer.'_

Jellal who noticed Erza's worried glance at Lucy caught up on what was happening in their table and just gave Lucy a supportive glance.

Lucy noticed this and smiled at Jellal, grateful for the support of her friend's boyfriend.

Lucy kept on stealing glances at Natsu and Lisanna who were currently laughing on the Strauss table.

Soon Master Makarov announced that the dance floor was now open for the couples.

All the couples stood up and danced.

Erza and Juvia were reluctant on leaving Lucy by herself but agreed to dance when Lucy assured them that she was fine and they can dance if they wanted to.

Levy was about to approach Lucy when she saw that Erza and Juvia left to dance with the guys when Gajeel pulled her to the dance floor.

She was about to protest when she saw Lucy smile reassuringly at her.

Lucy looked around the dance floor and saw Natsu dancing with Lisanna. She quickly averted her gaze and stared at her drinks.

Soon Romeo approached their table and asked Wendy to dance. Wendy was about to decline when Lucy smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, Wendy. Go on and dance with Romeo."

"Okay. Thanks Lucy-san." Wendy smiled at Lucy and let Romeo lead her to the dance floor.

Carla noticed Lucy's troubled face and sent Happy to get something for her so that she can talk to the blonde-haired mage.

"Lucy, are you ok?"

"Oh, Carla. I'm fine. Where's Happy?"

"I told him to get me some cake. I know you're not fine, Lucy. Why don't you just tell him what you feel?"

Lucy looked at Carla shocked but then her expression changed to a mocking grin.

"Am I that obvious? If I am, then he's denser than I thought. I don't want to risk our friendship. I know he likes Lisanna. If we can't be a couple, I guess I'm satisfied with just being by his side as his bestfriend."

Carla smiled sadly at Lucy and said, "I still think you should tell him but it's your choice, Lucy. Just remember, you're not alone. You have us who will support you whatever you decide on."

"Thanks, Carla." Lucy smiled gratefully at Carla.

Right after that Happy returned and gave Carla the cake as Lucy was left again with no one to talk to.

A few more songs were played and soon Erza and Juvia returned to their seats to rest. There are still some people dancing. Among those people were Natsu and Lisanna.

'_I guess he totally forgot about me now.'_

Natsu suddenly hugged Lisanna while Lisanna giggled and hugged him back.

'_That's it. I can't take it anymore. I want to go home.'_

"Hey guys, I'll be taking my leave now. I don't want to stay out too late. It's dangerous to walk to my apartment alone later."

Erza and Juvia just sighed and threw each other an understanding glance.

"Alone? I thought Flame-brain will be walking you home tonight? He always does even if it's still not that late."

"I don't think he'll be doing that tonight, Gray." Lucy gave Gray as small smile.

Gray was about to protest when Lucy looked at the dance floor. As he followed her gaze he saw Natsu and Lisanna hugging and muttered a low, "Oh."

Lucy giggled and said, "Yeah oh. I'll just go and tell Levy and Gajeel I'm leaving then I'm off. Thanks for the great night guys. Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

Lucy smiled and waved at them before going to the dance floor to approach Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel saw Lucy approaching and gestured Levy to turn around.

As Lucy was behind Levy, the script mage turned around to face her.

"Hey, Lu-chan. How's your night so far?"

"It's alright. Hey. Uhm. I'm going home. It's getting pretty late."

Levy's face had a confused expression. She was about to ask something when Gajeel asked it for her.

"Aren't you going to wait for Salamander, Bunny-girl? He normally does walk you home."

Lucy just laughed and just made the couple more confused.

"Sorry for laughing. It's just you just asked the same question as Gray a while ago. I don't think Natsu will be escorting me home tonight."

Lucy just made a painfully forced smiled and looked at Natsu's and Lisanna's direction.

The couple followed her gaze and saw the pink-haired mage and white-haired mage dancing and laughing together.

Gajeel gave Lucy an understanding look while Levy gave Lucy a worried look.

Levy sighed and said, "Alright. We did promise you that you can go home early but at least let Gajeel escort you home. It'll save us from worrying about you."

"Oh no. I don't want to impose on Gajeel. I can go home by myself."

"Gihee. It is fine with me bunny-girl. Your apartment is just near here. Besides, as a fellow dragon slayer I kind of want to compensate for Salamander's idiocy and I also don't want to spend the night with a worrying shrimp here."

Lucy smiled at the couple. She was really grateful for the friends that she has.

"Thanks, Gajeel but I got this. I'll just summon Loke to accompany me home. You guys just enjoy the night."

Lucy smiled one last time at them then waved as she turned her back on them and walked towards the guild doors.

Mirajane noticed Lucy carefully trying to walk towards the guild doors without being noticed and instantly thought of her matchmaking plans.

Mirajane ditched her boyfriend Laxus and went towards the stage.

"Attention everyone!"

Everyone stopped and the music also stopped.

"I can see a little fairy over there carefully sneaking out the guild. Hello there, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled at Lucy who upon hearing her name turned around and a guilty smile on her lips.

Everyone from the guild looked at her. Lucy just shyly waved her friends.

"Already leaving, Lucy? The night is still young." Said Mirajane.

Lucy laughed nervously and said, "Well, it's getting pretty late and I didn't want to go home so late."

"Well, since you're leaving earlier than everyone else, why don't you sing one song for us?"

Lucy nervously fidgeted and looked at Mirajane.

'_Looks like I can't get out of here without giving her what she wants. Ugh. Why didn't I leave faster?'_

Lucy sighed and said, "Alright. Just one song and I'll be going home."

Lucy walked towards Levy and Gajeel and said, "Hey again. Sorry to impose but can you guys please help me?"

Gajeel grinned at her and just said, "Gihee. Finally finished it huh?"

Levy smiled then nodded at her. "Of course, Lu-chan! You're already done writing the lyrics for the music that we made for you! I'm so excited!"

Lucy just smiled at them and glanced to Erza and Juvia. The two girls understood already what she wants and stood up to follow her to the stage.

Gajeel went to the drums and Juvia to the keyboard. Erza took the bass guitar while Levy took the rhythm guitar. Lucy took the lead guitar and went to the center where the microphone is.

"Since Mira requested me a song I'll be singing tonight for you guys. I hope you all like this."

Lucy nodded at her friends and they all nodded while smiling encouragingly at her then the music started and silence fell on all the members of the guild.

**(My Unrequited Feelings For You)**

"Jitsu wa suki na ko ga irunda" ("Actually, there is a girl I like.")

Lucy remembered when Natsu told her that he liked someone half a year ago. She was so shocked that her best friend was not actually as dense as everyone thought. He actually liked a girl!

Yatto saikin nakayoku natta kimi wa sou oshiete kureta (You told me casually, after we finally became closer friends.)

Watashi wa tada no tomodachi na no ka tte ("So am I just a friend?" is the question written on my face,)

When the shock of the news passed, a sudden pain struck her heart like it was slowly tightening the grip on her heart. _'Well, I guess I'll forever be JUST his bestfriend.'_

Hyoujou ni de sou ni natte satoraretaku wa nakute (but I try my hardest not to be discerned by you.)

Even with the pain that she was feeling, she still managed to force a smile on her face to keep her pink-haired partner from noticing what she really felt.

"Jitsu wa suki na no kimi no koto ga" ("Actually, I really like you." I can't bring myself to say it out loud.)

Lucy tried so many times to tell Natsu how she felt but unfortunately the words suddenly disappears from her mouth whenever she has a chance to talk to him.

Sonna no ieru wakenai kuuki yomenai koto shite kirawaretaku wa nai (I don't want to do something insensible and then get hated by you.)

Lucy was currently trying to avoid looking at Natsu as she sang. A part of her wants him to get the message of the song but a part of her also doesn't want him to figure out who the song was for.

Bimyou na kyorikan tomatta ka you na jikan (There's a subtle distance between us, and the time seems to have stopped.)

Demo kyuu ni kirai ni nante narenai wa (However, I cannot abruptly bring myself to hate you.)

She wanted to hate Natsu for being so dense but she couldn't. It's not his fault she fell in love with him when he loves someone else.

Tonari aruku kimi no kao wa (Judging from your expression as you walk next to me,)

Lucy remembered two weeks ago when Natsu walked her back home after a finished mission and they just walked in silence. She found it odd so she glanced sideways to see what was keeping the dragon slayer quiet.

Kitto ano ko no koto ga kangaete ka ni yatsuichattete (I guess you must be thinking about that girl and smiling from it.)

Natsu was smiling because of something that she doesn't know. _'Maybe he's thinking of the girl he likes. I wonder who it is. Maybe it's Lisanna.'_

Miterarenakute hohaba chijimeta (No longer able to keep looking at your happy face, I slowed down my pace.)

Naname ushiro yaku sanjuu-do (I walked behind you to one side at an angle of about 30 degrees.)

After thinking of that she felt the green monster called jealousy slowly creeping up in her heart so she decided to walk slowly and stay behind Natsu as to not see him happily thinking of Lisanna.

Hyoujou mienai misenai POSITION KEEP shita (Unable to see each other's facial expression, we kept our respective positions.)

Mou wakannai wakannai watashi doushitara ii kawakanai yo (I don't know anymore. I don't know. I don't know what I should do.)

Kotae nante nai osae kirenai watashi no kimochi wa doko e iku no? (There's no answer. Where will my insuppressible emotions escape?)

Kimi omoi kataomoi kono omoi mada akirametakunai (My thoughts for you are unrequited, but I don't want to give up yet.)

Yatto kyori chijimatta koi to omotteta no wa watashi dake na no? (Was I the only one who thought the distance between our love had shrunk?)

Lucy really thought that Natsu felt the same thing towards her. _'I guess I was just way over my head. I assume too much and now I'm suffering the consequences of it.'_

Demo kirawaretakunai kara kimi no chikaku ni itai kara (But since I don't want you to hate me, and I want to stay around you,)

Watashi no kimochi kagi kaketa "ouen shiteru yo" tte koe kaketa (I locked away my feelings and said, "I'll be rooting for you!")

When Natsu told her that he liked someone else, that was the last thing that she said to him. She felt so stupid for saying that she'll support Natsu with the girl he likes. _'I'm really looking for too much pain in my life.'_

Mou suki de iru no yameyou ka na? (Should I stop liking you already?)

Oh, how many times have she thought of doing that. But in the end she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Yatto saikin nakayoku natta no ni kekka teki ni wa kyori kanjiru koto ni natta (Although we finally became closer, I could still feel some distance between us.)

Chikakute tooi no hanareta hou ga ii no? (We were so close and yet so distant. Should I just stop seeing you?)

Demo watashi kimochi no seiri tsukanai wa (But I am unable to sort out my own feelings.)

She didn't know what to do. A part of her wants to keep her distance from him but a part of her always wants to be by his side.

Yonaka kimi kara no chakushin (Around midnight, you called me:)

"Chotto soudan ni notte" to ka watashi no ki mo shiranai de ("I need some advice from you." said you, without knowing my true feelings.)

It was two nights ago when Natsu alone went to her house uninvited. He said he needed advice on how to tell the girl he likes his feelings. Dread fell on her like a giant rock.

"Motto onna kokoro wakaru you ni nattara sono koi mo kanau kamo ne?" ("If only you understand a girl's heart better, maybe your love will work out?")

Lucy wanted to tell Natsu just that but stopped herself.

Nante mochiron ieru wakenai desho (Of course, there's no way I can just bluntly tell you that.)

She can't be selfish. Natsu needed her help. So she calmed herself down and smiled at him while giving him advice.

Wakannai wakannai yo watashi doushitara ii kawakanai yo (I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what I should do.)

Lucy scanned the crowd to see what her guild thought of her performance. She felt slightly better when she saw that her guild was enjoying it.

Kotae nante nai osae kirenai watashi no kimochi wa doko e iku no? (There's no answer. Where will my insuppressible emotions escape?)

She was still trying to avoid looking at the pink-haired dragon slayer. She knew where he is but she deliberately avoided looking at that certain spot on the crowd.

Kimi omoi kataomoi kono omoi mada akirametakunai (My thoughts for you are unrequited, but I don't want to give up yet.)

But accidently, as she scanned the crowd, the blonde caught a glimpse of the awed face of the dragon slayer but then it turned into a confused expression as he caught the eyes of the celestial mage.

Yatto kyori chijimatta koi to omotteta no wa watashi dake na no? (Was I the only one who thought the distance between our love had shrunk?)

As Lucy saw this she quickly averted her gaze and turned to look at her other guildmates.

Wakannai wakannai yo watashi mada suki de ii kawakanai yo (I don't know. I don't know. I don't know if I should still like you.)

Lucy tried really hard not to look at her pink-haired best friend but failed miserably. She was curious as to why her partner had that confused face and wanted to know his reactions to her performance so she curiously glanced back at him.

Surechigai chikai mirai watashi no kimochi mukuwareru hi wa kuru no? (We have met each other, but will my feelings be returned in the near future?)

Onyx eyes meet brown eyes. Lucy was shocked to see Natsu staring back at her. But the confusion was still visible in his eyes.

Kimi omoi kataomoi kore de ii tsunagatte itai kara (My thoughts for you are unrequited, but that's fine, for I want us to stay friends at least.)

They continued to gaze at one another. Neither one of them broke eye contact. It now looks like Lucy is singing the song for Natsu. Lucky for them only their closest friends noticed this.

Demo yume mitai sukoshi kurai itsuka kizuite hoshii na kono omoi (But it's all like a dream. I wish one day you'd become aware of my feelings.)

Soon Natsu's expression changed into one of recognition. He looked like he figured out the thing that he was confused from before. Dread filled Lucy's mind and heart. This was what she was afraid of. Natsu finding out about her feelings and soon their close relationship will turn into an awkward one. _'Did he figure it out? Damn. Well, wish granted Lucy Heartfilia. He found out about your feelings like the half part of you wanted. Everything will be awkward from now on so I'll just make the best of this. Since the secret is out anyway, might as well let everything out in the open for him one last time for the last lines of my song.'_

Mada kirawaretakunai kara kimi no tonari ni itai kara (But since I don't want you to hate me, and I want to stay around you,)

Lucy smiled sadly at Natsu as she sang hoping that Natsu would realize that she still wanted to stay by his side even just as his friend.

Watashi no kimochi kagi kaketa "umaku iku yo, kitto" tte koe kaketa (I locked away my feelings and said, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine!")

As Lucy sang the last line of the song, she smiled brightly at Natsu as if telling Natsu that she'll be fine and for him not to worry about her. _'I'll be forever supporting you, Natsu. Anything that'll make you happy would make happy too.'_

As the last strum of the guitar ended, everyone from the guild cheered and clapped their hands for the awesome performance that Lucy and her friends gave.

"Well, it looks like you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for listening and thank you to my friends who helped me with this."

Lucy turned her head to her fellow performers and smiled at them gratefully.

Erza smiled at her proudly. "You were awesome Lucy. I'm proud of you."

Gajeel put his hand into an approval sign as he grinned at her and said, "No problem, Bunny-girl. Gihee."

Juvia had happy tears in her eyes, proud of Lucy's bravery in singing that song and for the awesome lyrics that she wrote for the music that they gave her. "I'm glad to help, Lucy-san. That was an awesome song writing skills! You gave justice to our music!"

Lucy just blushed at Juvia's compliments as the girl hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I know you can't cry here now so I'll cry for you. We'll always be here for you."

Lucy's eyes widened at what Juvia said and smiled then hugged her back.

Soon Lucy saw Levy behind Juvia and let Juvia go. Juvia stepped back and wiped her tears and gave way for Levy.

Levy hugged her bestfriend and whispered, "That was an awesome composing skill, Lu-chan. You put all your feelings in that song huh? You must feel relieved and drained now. Go home and let everything out okay? And be careful walking home. I'll visit you first thing tomorrow with Erza and Juvia and we'll have a girl's night out."

Lucy tried her best not to let the tears building up in her eyes flow as she smiled and hugged Levy back. "Thank you, Levy. I'll be careful. You enjoy the night with Gajeel and the girls, okay? Enjoy it for me too. See you tomorrow."

Levy let Lucy go and Lucy faced the still cheering guild.

"Well, that's that. Have a great night everyone. I'll be going home now. See you all tomorrow!"

Lucy smiled at her guild, her family. She went down the stage and went towards the guild doors to leave.

As she stepped out of the guild, she took out Loke's key and summoned him.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"What can I do for you, Lucy? Do you need a date tonight?" Leo bowed down to Lucy.

Lucy laughed lightly and said, "That's a great offer Loke but I just need you to escort me home."

Loke noticed the sad feeling in her eyes and asked, "What happened, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at him sadly. "I'll tell you as we walk home, okay?"

Loke nodded as they started walking and Lucy told him everything, starting from her discovery of her feelings for Natsu until she left the guild hall tonight.

Loke listened quietly and attentively to everything Lucy said except for his outburst of "Finally!" when Lucy told him of her feelings for Natsu.

As they arrived on Lucy's front door, Lucy faced Loke who was behind her and said, "Well, that's everything. Thank you for listening and accompanying me home."

"That's nothing Lucy. I'll do anything for you. Besides, I had nothing to do anyways."

"Sorry to disturb your Valentine's date with Aries." Loke looked at her shocked.

"Wha—" Lucy laughed at Loke as he struggled to say something.

"I know about you and Aries. It's alright. I'm not forbidding any of my spirits from dating someone. Just look at how supportive I am with Aquarius and Scorpio. I'm happy for the both of you." Lucy smiled at Loke.

Loke smiled at her and said, "Well, now that's out in the open. Thank you for your blessing, Lucy. It means a lot to me and Aries. Will you be fine now?"

"Yup! You can now go back, Loke. Thank you again. And have a great night! Happy Valentine's Day to you and Aries. Please tell the others that I greet them a happy valentine's day too."

"Sure Lucy. Well, I'll be going now. Everything will be alright. We'll always be here for you. Goodluck and good night. Happy Valentine's Day too from me and the rest of your spirits."

Loke gave Lucy a box of chocolate, a bouquet of red roses and a card then he disappeared with a smile.

Lucy looked at the card and read out loud, "Happy Valentine's Day Lucy! From you spirits and the Spirit King."

Lucy smiled and muttered, "Thanks everyone."

She then went inside her apartment and went to her room. She placed the roses and chocolates on her desk while the card was safely placed in the box with her letters to her mother.

She stretched and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for sleep.

As she finished everything, she lied down her bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon her tears started falling from her eyes and she cried hysterically until she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in the Guild Hall**

Right after Lucy left, everyone went back to their own businesses except for a certain fire-breathing dragon slayer.

He just sat down at the Strauss table and stared at the door when suddenly he stood up.

"Lisanna, I have to go. Screw the plan. I'll just do it now. Bye."

Lisanna just smiled at her friend and said, "Goodluck Natsu" as she watched her friend go out the guild hall.

Levy and Gajeel were currently in Team Natsu's table with Jellal, Juvia and the remaining members of Team Natsu.

"Hey. Look. Natsu's leaving already."

Erza and Juvia looked back to see Natsu go through the doors after Levy told them that he was leaving.

Confusion hit their minds as to why the dragon slayer was leaving in such a hurry.

"Finally got the courage, huh Flame-brain?"

Everyone on the table stared at Gray who was smirking.

"What are you talking about Gray?" Asked Erza.

Lisanna and Mirajane suddenly sat down with them and Lisanna said, "He said screw the plan."

Mirajane just giggled. This just increased the confusion on everyone's mind.

"What are you talking about, Gray-sama? What plan?"

Mirajane, Gray and Lisanna smiled at Juvia.

"That Flame-brain had been planning to confess to Lucy for a while now but he always chickens out. Not that he'll admit that."

Lisanna continued, "So we suggested that Natsu plan a way on how to confess to Lucy who we have been doing for a month now."

There was a collective gasps from the three girls who were close to Lucy.

"So you mean, the reason why Natsu's always been with you the past few weeks was because of that? Oh Lu-chan, we've been assuming the wrong things for quite a while." Levy giggled as she thought of her blonde friend.

"But I guess after hearing Lucy's song something just snapped in Natsu. He decided to abandon the plan and go to Lucy now. Oh, we'll soon be seeing little Natsu and Lucy around the guild. I'm so excited!"

Everyone stared at Mirajane in disbelief but then it broke into a laugh as they wished for their friends' happiness.

"I guess we won't be going to Lu-chan's house first thing in the morning. How about in the afternoon? Okay with you Erza and Juvia?"

Erza smiled and just nodded while Juvia giggled and said, "Okay with me. We still need to ask Lucy-san of the juicy details of the events tonight."

"Go get her, Salamander. You're finally maturing and mating season is just around the corner. Gihee."

Levy blushed at what her boyfriend said and yelled, "GAJEEL!"

Everyone on the table just laughed except a now very red Levy.

**In Lucy's Room**

Natsu silently slipped inside Lucy's room through her window. As he entered he smelled Lucy's tears and instantly felt guilty.

He looked around the room and saw a bouquet of roses and chocolates on her desk.

The guilt was suddenly replaced by curiosity as went and smelled the scent on those things.

"I smell Loke's scent. Don't tell me Loke gave this to Luce?" He smelled Lucy and caught the faint smile of the celestial spirit on Lucy.

'_Was she crying because of Loke? What did that bastard do to my Luce?'_

Rage was starting to build up in Natsu so he went to sit on Lucy's bed and wake her up.

Lucy's eyes were heavy as she opened it because of all the crying but she still managed to open them to see who was in her room and currently shaking her awake.

What she saw shocked her. Right beside her was Natsu.

"What are you doing in my room Natsu? Did you go through the window again?"

Natsu ignored her furious questions and just asked her, "What did Loke do to you Luce? Did he hurt you? I smelled your tears and his scent was on those things on the table and a faint smell of his is on you."

Lucy tried to absorb everything Natsu said and her eyes widened.

"What? Loke didn't do anything to me. He's not the reason I cried you dumbass! He just gave me those for Valentine's Day when he accompanied me home after I left the guild hall."

Natsu felt jealously eating him. "What? He gave you that? Are you two together? Did he confess to you just now?"

"NO! You dense moron! Loke won't be confessing to me anytime. He and Aries are together and they are very much in love. Those are from all my spirits and the Spirit King."

Natsu calmed down after hearing her explanation.

"Why do you care anyways? Why did you leave your date? Lisanna might be looking for you now. Go back."

"What? Lisanna isn't my date, you weirdo."

"Eh? Aren't the two of you together? You said you'll confess to the girl you like tonight. That's why you asked my advice two nights ago, right?"

Natsu smirked, "Whoever said that the girl I like is Lisanna?"

Lucy stared at hims shocked. "What? I… I thought… I assumed it was Lisanna because you were with her pretty often for the past few weeks."

Natsu just grinned at Lucy's embarrassed face. "That's because we were planning on how I will confess to the girl I really like. Let me correct that. I mean the girl I love."

Lucy looked at Natsu and saw the determination in his onyx eyes.

Natsu caressed her cheek with his hand and looked straight in Lucy's eyes.

"Hey, Luce. I've been thinking ever since the future you were killed in front of me that I couldn't bear to lose you. Every time you got in trouble I get so frustrated and I want to kill who ever tried to harm you. Like the time that you were caught by Master Jose, when Gajeel beat you up, when the people of Edolas said that you were to be executed, when the New Oracion Seis wanted to sacrifice you to that stupid infinity clock, when Flare decided to beat you up while threatening Asuka, when Minerva almost killed you at the GMG, when that dragon made you stark naked, heck! Even when your celestial spirits made you cry! I wanted to beat all them up for hurting you and making you cry. I always hated seeing you cry or sad. I always thought that it was because you were nakama that I've been so protective of you but I realized the real reason when future Rouge killed the future you. He took away something dear to me right before my eyes that time and I didn't want to see that happen again. I love you, Luce. I don't know when it started. Maybe it was as I got to know you or maybe it was even on the day we first met. What I know is I love you and I don't want to lose you. So will you be my girlfriend, Luce?"

Natsu stared at Lucy with hopeful eyes. Lucy was overwhelmed with everything that Natsu said.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she clamped her hand on her mouth.

Natsu panicked when he saw Lucy's tears. "Hey, Luce. Why are you crying? I… I thought you liked me too because of your song in the guild. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll just leave."

Natsu got up and was about to go to the window when Lucy reached out for his clothes. This stopped Natsu on his tracks.

"Where are you going, you idiot? Don't you dare walk out on me before I get to say anything. I'm crying because I'm so happy. I never thought you'll feel the same towards me. I wanted to confess to you but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to risk our friendship. I love you too, Natsu. I've been in love with you for a long time now but I guess it took me awhile before I admitted that to myself. So my answer is yes. I'll gladly be your girlfriend, Natsu!"

Natsu smiled and caught Lucy who flung herself on him.

Natsu spun around with Lucy as they smiled at each other.

They stared at each other for a while and then Natsu put Lucy on her bed. Lucy lied down and gave Natsu some space for him to lie down with her.

Natsu removed his shoes and lied down with Lucy.

They stared in each other's eyes with loving smiles in their lips.

Soon Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy. Lucy surprised at first didn't respond but as everything sunk in her mind, she closed her eyes and kissed Natsu back.

Natsu was happy when Lucy kissed him back. He felt like he was in cloud nine.

They soon broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"I guess my feelings weren't unrequited at all huh?"

Natsu just grinned at his girlfriend in response.

"Let's get some sleep, Luce. I heard Levy whispering to you in the guild a while ago that they'll be coming here tomorrow. I don't want them thinking that I hurt you and made you cry because of your puffy eyes."

Lucy smiled at her caring boyfriend. "Okay. Just don't disappear while I sleep, please? I want to see you when I wake up so I won't think that this is all just a dream."

"I'll be here when you wake up, Luce. From now until forever. And this is not a dream, weirdo. Goodnight, Luce. I love you."

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her forehead.

Lucy smiled and cuddled in Natsu's arms. "Goodnight, Natsu. I love you too."

With that the couple fell asleep in each other's loving arms.

This is the start of their forever.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Review please! Advance Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :)

~Lala-chan


End file.
